


Awakenings

by Elephino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elephino/pseuds/Elephino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at Theed Qui-Gon doesn't die. But he's not exactly living either. When he finally joins the galaxy at large at the height of the Clone Wars everything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Immediately after the battle at Naboo. Obi-Wan Kenobi has collapsed after the death of his master. The counsel arrives while he is still recovering to prepare the body of Qui-Gon Jinn for a formal pyre. But they find to, their consternation that though his spirit has fled, the bond with his padawan broken, the body still lives. At that moment everything changes....

 

12 Years Later  
Master Yoda jolted from his meditations. He felt the sudden influx of a presence he had not felt in more than a decade. Not since before Naboo. Before the wars. A slow smile grew on his face. Perhaps this would turn the tide for the dark future he had glimpsed. Perhaps now when he saw the visions of the wise old man they would not be tainted by darkness. Perhaps now the light would overcome. With a smile still on his face he turned to his comlink. It was time to welcome home one gone for many years.

Elsewhere in the Galaxy, on a Star Destroyer that was his Namesake, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the same presence. Muted, the bond they had long since snapped, but there nonetheless. A cautious man, Obi-Wan did not speak to his former apprentice standing next to him. He gave no outward sign at all that anything had changed. But he knew with the absolute certainty the force could give him, that everything had just changed. The question was, did everything change for good? Or for ill?

And on a small medical enclave hidden on the planet Dagobah, the man in question slowly blinked his eyes. A medical droid hurried over to quickly disengage the stasis field that had supported the man for the last twelve years. "Don't move Master Jedi. You have been in stasis for some time now." The man nodded and stayed still. He felt disoriented and groggy and not at all himself. He slowly looked around, taking in the medical facility, and reaching for the force. It was very strong here. Wherever here was. 

The droid bustled back over. "You may move now, Master Jedi. You appear to be in perect health." Qui-Gon Jinn sat up for the first time in 12 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon moved slowly through the facility. It had a been several days since he awakened. Several day where he tried and failed to come to grips with what was happening. He found himself alone, but for that one medical droid. While helpful in his recovery, the droid was not able to answer the myriad of questions swirling in his mind. Where was Obi-wan? Why was their training bond gone? Why was he alone on this planet. The force, though it surrounded him here, was frustratingly silent on these questions. Qui-Gon's attempts to find the answers with the computers and com units on the base had been unsuccessful. Apparently this base stayed up to date on medical content... And not much else.

Several days later Qui-Gon felt himself pulled out of his meditations. There was a presence in the force! Above him, but drawing closer with every moment. With a sudden the moment of clarity, Qui-Gon realized this meeting would change everything.

High above the planet Dagobah Anakin Skywalker frowned. His blue eyes focused on the planet below. He felt something there. It was maddening! He could feel something, but he couldn't pin down what it was. He turned to the hologram of his former master and raised an eyebrow. "So, Master, what will I find down there? What great emergency pulled me away from the front? I don't like this." Obi-Wan only shrugged. "I'm as in the dark as you are Anakin. This mission is from Master Yoda, as Grandmaster of the Order. Not from the council." 

Anakin snorted "Well, I certainly hope this is worth the effort. I'm not fond of being this far away from the action. It would take quite some time for me to get back to you if something goes wrong." The answering smile was brief. "Anakin, I am quite certain this will be worth the effort. Of that you should have no concern." 

Anakin noted the almost distracted tone Obi-Wan had used. That tone usually meant that he had seen or felt something in the force. "What have you sensed?" Obi-Wan shoot his head. "Nothing definite. Something I haven't felt in... A long while. But I'm not certain of what exactly it was. It's best if I don't speculate." 

That was not encouraging. There were many things Obi-Wan hadn't sensed in years. There were precious few that were pleasant. Before he could push him for more details, The computer pinged a new signal. "I have clearance to land, Master. I'll report back when I can." He ended the Holo and moved into the pilot seat of the small ship. 

He followed the landing beacon down to a small enclave buried deep within the swamps. As he slid into the docking bay, he took a moment to thank the force he'd be landing in a facility. He had not looked forward to landing in the mucky swamp. He dropped the landing ramp and quickly exited the ship. The sooner he could pick up whatever was so important here, the sooner he could head back to Corescant. And to Padme. He smiled at the thought. As irritating as this mission was, at least it would be bringing him home. If only for a short while.

Lost in his thoughts it took a moment for him to realize the medical droid was trying to get his attention. "This way Master Jedi." Anakin followed the droid, curious again. "Where are we going?" The droid's reply started him "My patient is waiting in his chambers. "Your patient?"Anakin asked? "Yes, that is who you are here to retrieve."

Anakin was mildly irritated that the droid appeared to know so much more about this than he did. But he had no time to contemplate that as the reached the door in question. The droid quickly pressed the chime to alert the occupant of visitors. The door slid open. To Anakin's complete and utter shock he recognized the Jedi standing in the door way. The tall master didn't appear to have aged a day. Anakin's thoughts swirled in a disorganized haze. *He's dead! I saw Obi-Wan's grief! I know Obi-Wan felt the bond snap! How is he not dead! This is amazing!* Though his joy was rising as he came to grips with the idea that the man before him was alive, somewhere in the back of his mind was the thought *oh- Obi-Wan is going to be upset*.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, in a gesture that reminded hi. Strongly of Obi-Wan. "Yes. And you are?" Anakin shook his head briefly. *of course! I've aged, even if he hasn't* "You probably don't recognize me." He smiled and cured his head. "I'm quite a bit taller than the last time you saw me." Qui-Gon tilted his head and considered the man in front of him. He didn't recognize him, but there was something familiar. He stretched out with the force, and felt the final clue snap into place as he felt the blaze of power he had experienced many years before. "Anakin? Is that you?"

A smile burst across Anakin's face. "Yes!" Qui-Gon grasped his shoulder. "You've grown, Anakin." Anakin nodded, "Well, that does happen as more than a decade goes by."

**Author's Note:**

> I am in tumblr as obiwanobsessed and I do post some stuff there before here. This will eventually deal with Qui-Gon interacting with Obi-Wan as the master and council member he becomes. I am very enamored with the idea of Qui-Gom suddenly feeling like Obi-Wan is the senior master and how he would deal with that shift on dynamics. 
> 
> I also plan to have Qui-Gon being somewhat appalled at Anakin's shenanigans. I feel like Anakin probably built Qui-Gon up into this super idealized maverick. And while Qui-Gon did defy the council, it was always because he felt the force called him to. Anakin's defiance for selfish reasons would shock Qui-Gon. And Anakin is going to be blindsided by Qui-Gon not just falling in with him.
> 
> I have some other func pieces of head cannon I plan on sneaking in too. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
